A City's Unknown Story
by Neonstar12
Summary: With the perspective of many cats at hand, all will find that the city is a very unknown place. What secrets does it hold and what will happen to these wandering warriors of the walkways?


The brightness of dawn shined down on the wet streets of the unnamed city. The faint sound of monsters going by echoed through alleys and off buildings. Sitting on a bus-stop bench laid a small and fluffy cat, looking as white as snow with barely noticeable stains on his paws from the puddles he would run through. The cat laid in silence for a great amount of time until he felt the gentle push of a twoleg. "Go on kitty" the female twoleg said, nudging the fluffy cat carefully. "Go on now" she nudged the cat until he finally gave in and jumped off the covered bench with a small huff. "Up walkers.. They never let us sleep.." the small cat gave a small grumble, simply irritated by the human disturbing his sleep. He looked around, rather curious of who was around at this hour. The fluff-ball was always up early thanks to two legs and monsters roaring by him. He twitched his ears and slowly made his way to a small alley way behind a large twoleg building. "Hello? Shinda?" He called carefully, glancing around for the sleek, darker cat. He didn't question the vague hissing and snarls in the distance, around where he was, it was common, though at this early it was a bit strange. He made his way through alleys and smaller roads, finally coming across the dark cat he hoped he'd find. "Shinda! Found y'. How are y' doin' this morning?" The small cat smiled slightly, watching the sleek cat stand with a sharp glare at the fluffy, younger one. "Don't you have anything better to do, Cadas?" Shinda twitched one of his dark ears, staring at the fluffy cat angrily. "No, not really but-" "Then bug someone else. I'm tired and had about enough of half the cats in this blasted city" The taller cat snapped at the younger one, storming off angrily "Y-yeah but.. Shinda wait! I'm sorry I bugged ye!" The cat took a few steps after the dark coated cat, stopping with a small sigh. "Shinda.. Curses, maybe.. Maybe one of the others is awake and happy" He sighed softly, wandering away from the area his tall friend was a moment before. He trotted off to try and find another cat, hopefully one that wouldn't mind his company. He knew many of the more rude and cruel cats around, not as friends though, simply as mean and cruel cats. He had few friends but he adored them either way, though most his friends he never could find when he wanted to. The small tom had been thinking too much, he didn't realize he had already wandered quite a way from where he had started. "Ah, maybe Uzura's around" the fluffy cat mewed to himself, making his way down a sloped street, staring down at the grassy park below. No one was allowed in the park unless they were chosen by Sky Walkers, so, was it okay that he went down there? Of course it was! He was just visiting. Cadas ran down the hill, leaping through a small hedge into the park. "Uzura! Where are y'!?" He glanced around, not seeing the brown and white cat. "Ah, come on, I haven't seen anyone today other then Shinda, and Shinda doesn't want to talk right now" He complained aloud, hearing the faint splashing sound from the Koi-pond. "Aye? The Koi! Who's bugging 'em!?" He darted toward the pond, seeing the cat he had been searching for with her paw in the water. "Eh? Uzura what're you doin'?" He asked, wandering closer to the older she-cat. The cat known as Uzura simply glanced at the tom and gave a gentle smile. "The koi seemed stressed.. So I wanted to know why, though they haven't said anything.." She sighed softly, lifting her paw from the small pond. "They have been silent for so long... I worry the Sky Walkers are upset for some reason..." She sighed softly, staring into the clear pond. "Naah, they're as happy as ever, don't ye' worry" He purred softly, smiling at the worried she-cat. He looked around and quickly added. "Aye, where's Shiro been? He went missin' yesterday when the rat one came around, he alright?" Cadas tilted his head slightly, staring at the she-cat carefully. "From what I know he's recovering still. Don't be worried, he's doing fine still" The she-cat sighed slightly, glancing toward a rocky area. "The old two-leg cub play thing?" He asked, staring at the rocks that were stacked over one another, making a small cave. "Yes, the two legs stopped using it, so we decided it would work for now.." She sighed slightly, glancing at the fluffy cat. "You should rest for now, it's very early for you to be awake Cadas" The she meowed, flicking her tail toward the small cave made by the two legs. "Fine.. I'll see how Shiro's doin' then" He huffed slightly, running over toward the cave-like area. "Shiroo, Shiro y' here?" He poked his head in the den, seeing small nests made from leaves and moss. "Aye, Shiro?" He looked around the den, seeing no sign of the black and white cat. "That's not good, where is he?" He backed out of the den and looked around outside, scanning the park carefully for any sign of him. "Curse that cat sometimes, he's supposed to be resting, or something.." He grunted lowly, running off to where two legs normally stayed. "Meoow? Meow?" He looked at the two legs as he meowed nonsense, he didn't say anything really just meowed at them trying to get attention. "Aye, meow!" He grumbled and meowed louder, a small cub reaching to touch him. "Kitty!" He yelled, grabbing his tail tightly. "Aye, that's not nice!" He squeaked, trying to turn around to see the cub, though he only pulled his own tail trying to do so. "Let go!" He meowed in a panic, trying to get free from the small two leg's hands. The cub's mother called for it and quickly the cub let go of his tail and ran off. "What in the world, that little snot" He grumbled lowly, glaring at the cub as it ran off to it's twolegs. He sighed quietly, sitting with a small whine. "Shiro, y' better be okay.. Lost where y' were once and I nearly died" He mumbled to himself, another twoleg patting his head and setting down whatever it had been eating for him. "Eh? Okay, thank you I suppose" He watched the twoleg wander away from him, the female twoleg laughing to a male, something about how nice cats were. He shrugged and didn't really care. He grabbed the meaty food from between the two bready foods covering it. He wandered off with it in his mouth, seeing Uzura had gone. He set down the meat and sighed, quietly eating it with a small whip of his tail. He looked around the area with a curious twitch of his ears, the sun had risen more by the time he had made it to the park, and he had already been there for awhile. He stood after finishing whatever the twoleg had given him and trotted toward a faint yowl in the distance. "Aaye, y' alright? Hello!?" He called, finding himself just past where the park was, somewhere near a dock-like area. "Eh, what am I doing? Why do I care what's going on over 'ere?" He grunted, seeing cats laughing while another clung to the edge of the dock, angrily clawing at the other two. "Morons" he grunted to himself, wandering down to the shore-type area. "Cadas!" A high-pitched voice called the fluffy cat's name, quickly ramming into his side. "Cadas! You're here! Ashi wanted to talk to you!" the small cat had a slightly strange voice, it's tone going back and forth from happy to confused sounding. He sighed and wandered after the kit, seeing a dark brown tabby staring at him with amber eyes. "Cadas, where you been? All of us were lookin' for you. Oh, and Pirate-face was lookin' for you too, not sure why" The dark cat snickered, curling his tail at his side. "Better go find him before he finds you eh?" He chuckled, the white tom giving a small huff. "Yeah, whatever I guess. I'll uh, find 'im soon.." He paused, wandering slowly away from the others, so he was asked to follow the young cat for reason then... He sighed, the high-pitched cat known as Loop was kind of annoying. He made his way to a cattail covered area, seeing a cat with what looked like an eye-patch over one of his eyes yell at a small group of cats. The cat quickly turned his head and meowed loudly. "Arr, speakin' of who, look at who we got here matties!" He cackled and casually trotted over to Cadas. "How are ye land lover?" he asked with a grin. "What did you want from me?" He asked simply, staring at 'pirate-face'.

-WIP-


End file.
